Network instant messaging tools develop up to now, have been accepted by the majority of internet users, and become essential software tools in people work and lives. People use the instant messaging tools to publish all kinds of information in work and lives on the internet, the server stores all kinds of information published by the user. Thus, how to effectively manage all kinds of information published by users becomes a problem which users are very concerned about.
In the existing method for managing message, when the server receives a request for deleting one message published by one user, the serve finds out the message according to an index of the message carried in the request and absolutely deletes the message, in this way, other users cannot perform operations such as extracting or forwarding the message or opening conversation on the message. However, in some specific applications, it may be needed to display the deleted message, but since the message has been absolutely deleted, thus, the above need cannot be met, and the scalability is low.